Fairy Tale Love
by Delia Angela
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 6!] "What Happend To My House!" "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran soal dia ya?" Apakah ini yang mereka sebut cinta? "What? Hello! Siapa ya yang buat rumah becek? Siapa ya yang bikin benjolan ini? Lalala..." 'First Kiss-ku... sama Halilintar' Bukankah ini... Cinta terlarang?
1. Prolog

_**Delia Angela and Rini Taviana Present For You…**_

 _ **The Fanfiction about Fairy Girls with their love…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fairy Tale Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio & Fairy Tale Love © Delia Angela **_

_**Rating: T**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy & Romance**_

 _ **Summary: Hidup itu dongeng. Dan dongeng itu hidup. Kenyataan bahwa selarasnya seorang peri juga bisa jatuh cinta kepada Manusia biasa. Namun itu bukanlah cinta yang seharusnya. Itu adalah Cinta yang terlarang.**_

 _ **Warning! OOC! Typo(s)! Fantasy Love! Fem!Taufan! Fem!Air! Fast Alur! GaJe! dll.**_

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Adanya kesamaan nama, lokasi, alur cerita dan tempat merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak lainnya.**

Chapter 1: Prolog

.

.

.

 _ **Fairy tale world**_. Dua kata yang tidak asing lagi bagi anak-anak. Dunia Dongeng adalah surga dunia mereka. Dunia dimana tak akan ada satu orang pun yang membenci, memerintah, dan memarahi mereka.

Dunia Dongeng sering dijumpai dibuku-buku anak-anak. Buku yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk membuat mereka tidur. Itulah pintu masuk mereka menuju ke dunia dongeng.

Percaya atau tidak, Dunia Dongeng itu sering disebut sebagai _**mitos.**_ Mitos yang sudah diketahui oleh banyak orang. Dunia Dongeng itu sudah pasti tidak ada.

Namun, siapa yang bisa yakin 100% kalau Dunia dongeng itu benar-benar tidak ada?

…

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, di _**Kerajaan Fairy Tale World**_ , semua orang sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Para Pelayan sudah menghidangkan makanan-makanan untuk para Peri Duta. Termasuk Ratu Shiva.

Para Peri Penjaga pun sudah bersiap menjaga Istana mereka dari segala macam mara bahaya yang kapan sahaja siap untuk menerjang mereka semua.

Namun, masih ada seorang Peri yang masih tidur. Yang masih meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Tak peduli mentari yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya.

Namanya Taufan.

Seorang Puteri dari Kerajaan Fairy Tale World. Puteri yang sifatnya masih belum bisa disebut sebagai seorang Puteri sejati.

Ia masih saja gagal mengendalikan kekuatannya. Masih saja gagal dalam bertata krama dengan baik. Gagal dalam segala hal dibidang kerajaan.

Itu yang menyebabkan ia selalu dimarahi oleh Ibunya, Ratu Shiva.

Ia juga sering dikucilkan oleh Ibunya. Selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Kakaknya, Pangeran Gopal.

Tetapi Taufan tahu, itu semua salahnya.

KRIETT…

Pintu Kamar Taufan terbuka. Sesosok _**Fairy doll(1)**_ pun masuk ke kamar Taufan.

Dia bernama Ochobot. Fairy Doll milik Taufan.

Meskipun Ia adalah seorang Fairy Doll, Taufan lebih suka menganggapnya Teman Baik.

Ochobot pun mendekat kearah Taufan yang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Taufan, Ayo Bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Kau akan terlambat untuk sarapan antara Duta-duta Peri!" Tegur Ochobot dengan suara keras, supaya Taufan bangun.

Namun, Taufan tetap tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Ia masih saja meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, seolah tak mendengar teguran dari Ochobot.

Ochobot mendecak kesal, _'Kebiasaan,'_ Batinnya.

Ochobot menepuk dengan sedikit kencang bahu Taufan lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Taufan! Ayo Bangun!" Seru Ochobot sekali lagi.

"Engg…" Lenguh Taufan. Kelihatannya Taufan mulai terbangun.

Perlahan kelopak mata Taufan terbuka, menampilkan manik Shappire miliknya. Taufan menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia menguap kecil.

"Ada apa Ochobot? Aku masih ngantuk…," Protes Taufan sambil menatap Ochobot malas.

Ochobot mendesis, "Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini kita ada sarapan antar Para Duta Peri."

"Enggak! Aku gak lupa, kok. Sudah sana! Aku mau tidur!"

Taufan kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Mencoba kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Oke…, Tapi kalau nanti dimarahin Ratu Shiva, aku gak mau ikut campur ya!" Ujar Ochobot. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Kamar Taufan.

"Eng…" Balasnya.

1…

2…

3…

"OH TIDAK! AKU TELAT!"

Teriakan menggema Taufan membuat Ratu Shiva dan juga Para Duta yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa itu?" Bingung salah satu Duta.

Ratu Shiva meringis kecil. Ia tahu itu teriakan puterinya yang baru sahaja bangun. Bagaimana jika Para Duta mengetahui semua itu?

BRAKK…

Pintu Ruang Makan terbuka dengan kasar. Masuklah Taufan yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan. Para Duta tersentak kaget melihat Puteri Taufan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Maaf aku telat!" Serunya.

Rambut Taufan yang masih basah belum tersisir sedikit pun. Baju yang ia kenakan juga baju tidurnya tadi. Nafasnya tersegal karena lelah berlari-lari secepat mungkin.

"Puteri Taufan?!" Kaget Para Duta.

Ratu Shiva tertunduk malu. Ia hanya bisa melanjutkan menyantap makanan dihadapannya, tak berani bertatap muka dengan Para Duta yang kini tengah berbisik-bisik.

Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan Taufan.

Taufan pun duduk disebelah Kakaknya, Pangeran Gopal yang ikut menatapnya kaget.

"Hei, dimana 'Tata Krama' mu? Kau sudah tahu bahwa kami sedang makan bukan? Tak bisa kah kau menghormatinya?" Ujar Salah Satu Duta Peri.

"Iya, Kau juga sudah telat mengikuti acara sarapan ini. Jadi untuk apa kau kesini. Membuat napsu makan kami hilang saja," Timpal lagi Duta yang duduk dihadapan Taufan.

Taufan tersentak menyadari kesalahannya. Wajahnya merona malu.

"Maaf, Para Duta."

Semua Duta menggeleng tidak sangka melihat sifat Puteri Kerajaan FairyTale World. Mereka saling pandang sesaat lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ratu Shiva, atas ketidaklancangan Puteri anda yang membuat kami terganggu, Dengan ini kami memutuskan kerja sama dengan Kerajaan ini cukup sampai disini saja."

Mata Ratu Shiva terbelalak kaget.

"Tapi Para Duta, tak bisakah kita berbicara dan menyelesaikan semua ini baik-baik? Saya yakin anak saya tidak sengaja," Ujar Ratu Shiva, berusaha membuat Para Duta berubah pikiran.

"Keputusan kami sudah bulat. Kami permisi dulu."

Semua Duta pun bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kerajaan. Ratu Shiva kembali terduduk lemas.

Gopal langsung menenangkan Ibunya yang kelihatannya sangat shock, "Tenang, Bunda. Bunda harus ikhlas menerima semua ini. Mungkin memang benar Duta itu tidak cocok dengan kerajaan kita."

Ratu Shiva memijit keningnya.

"Bukan, Gopal…" Ratu Shiva langsung menatap dingin Taufan.

"…ini semua salahmu, Taufan!" Bentak Ratu Shiva.

Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf, Bunda."

"Maaf? Sudah berapa kali kau membuat Para Duta yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kita memutuskan hubungannya? Hah! Berapa kali?!"

Ratu Shiva kelihatannya sangat marah kali ini terhadap Taufan. Sifat Taufan sudah kesekian kalinya membuat Para Duta yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan Fairy Tale World memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Bahu Taufan bergetar. Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik shappirenya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjadi seorang Puteri yang baik? Kenapa?! Bertahun-tahun Bunda mengajari kamu cara bertata krama dengan baik, sampai-sampai Bunda memberikan Fairy Doll untuk kamu! TAPI KENAPA MASIH SAJA TAK BISA?!"

Gopal terdiam mendengar amarah Ibunya. Ia sebenarnya kasihan dengan adiknya yang selalu saja dimarahi akibat sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, yang bisa mengubah nasibnya itu hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Isakan tangis Taufan mulai terdengar. Air matanya kini mengalir sangat deras. Membasahi baju yang ia kenakan.

"Jika kamu masih saja tidak bisa memperbaiki sifatmu, maka jangan Bunda sebagai Bundamu lagi. Percuma kau seorang Puteri jika kau tidak bisa bersifat sebagai seorang Puteri."

Taufan tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menatap Ibunya yang kini dikelilingi oleh amarah. Tatapan Ibunya yang biasanya lembut dan sabar, kini berubah menjadi amarah.

Dengan kesal, Ratu Shiva pun berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Gopal menghela nafas lega, ditatapnya adiknya yang kini tengah menangis sedih.

GREPP…

Gopal memeluk tubuh adiknya yang kini sangat rapuh karena emosi Ratu Shiva. Taufan ikut membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Hiks… Kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang Bunda inginkan? Hiks… kenapa?" Tanya Taufan pada dirinya sendiri.

Gopal mengusap punggung Taufan, membuat Taufan merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sekarang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berubah. Kau harus bisa menjadi Puteri yang selayaknya, agar Bunda sayang sama kamu," Tegur Gopal.

Taufan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya Gopal dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana caranya? Sudah lama aku belajar dari Ochobot, tetapi tetap saja aku begini. Aku gak bisa menjadi apa yang kalian mau. Aku hanya bisa menjadi apa yang aku bisa."

Gopal terdiam seribu kata. Mungkin memang sulit bagi Taufan untuk bisa menjadi Puteri yang baik, karena Gopal tahu, menjadi seorang Puteri memang bukanlah hal yang terbilang mudah.

Menjadi seorang Puteri membutuhkan tekat dari dalam hati, dan Taufan belum bisa menemukan tekat tersebut.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

…

Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Taufan. Ia sedang bersantai di Taman Kerajaan sambil memikirkan perkataan Kakaknya tadi, ditemani oleh Ochobot.

"Hmm… Aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang diinginkan Bunda. Karena aku hanya menjadi apa yang aku bisa. Bukan begitu, Ochobot?"

Ochobot memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengajari Taufan untuk menjadi seorang Puteri yang baik, namun tetap saja Taufan tidak berubah. Taufan tetap menjadi anak yang hiperaktif dan tak peduli soal tata krama.

Ochobot hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Taufan selalu dimarahi oleh Ratu Shiva. Ingin sekali ia membela Taufan, namun entah kenapa hatinya berkata jangan.

"Aku dengar kau dimarahi lagi oleh Ratu Shiva, apa itu benar?"

Pertanyaan seseorang membuat keduanya tersentak kaget. Mereka menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati ketiga sahabat Taufan, Yaya, Ying, dan Air, berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Oh kalian…," Gumam Taufan.

Dahi Air berkerut kecil, ia bingung melihat Taufan yang murung sekarang, "Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau muram."

Taufan menghela nafas sedih, "Hari ini Bunda marah besar kepadaku. Kelihatannya aku membuat dia marah besar kali ini."

Yaya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin dia hanya kesal sesaat. Kau tahu'kan Kerajaan hanya bisa mendapatkan penghasilan dengan Duta Peri. Pasti Ratu Shiva pusing memikirkan masalah ekonomi ini, mangkanya dia kesal. Tapi aku yakin itu tak akan lama kok, tenang saja, " Jelas Yaya.

Taufan tersenyum kecil, "Yah, semoga saja."

Ying berpikir sesaat. Selintas ide masuk ke pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dunia manusia saja?" Usulnya.

Semuanya kaget mendengar usul gila Ying.

"DUNIA MANUSIA?!"

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **(1) Fairy Doll: Sebuah makhluk yang diciptakan untuk menjadi pelayan, pembantu, dan juga penasehat bagi anggota kerajaan.**_

 _ **GYAA! Apa lagi ini? Tugas udah numpuk malah buat fanfic baru… Azz…**_

 _ **Tapi berhubung ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku, jadi sayang kalau gak ditulis.**_

 _ **Para manusia akan keluar di Chapter berikutnya. Karena Chapter ini hanya bertugas memberitahu asal mula cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ide ini muncul dikepalaku saat aku dengan lagu I Need You (Nanniga Piryohae) By. A Pink. Wkwkwk…**_

 _ **Hope U like this Story…**_

 _ **Please Review, Favs, and Foll…**_

 _ **Salam,  
Delia Angela**_


	2. Go or Not?

_**Delia Angela and Rini Taviana Present For You…**_

 _ **The Fanfiction about Fairy Girls with their love…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fairy Tale Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio & Fairy Tale Love © Delia Angela **_

_**Rating: T**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy & Romance**_

 _ **Summary: Hidup itu dongeng. Dan dongeng itu hidup. Kenyataan bahwa selarasnya seorang peri juga bisa jatuh cinta kepada Manusia biasa. Namun itu bukanlah cinta yang seharusnya. Itu adalah Cinta yang terlarang.**_

 _ **Warning! OOC! Typo(s)! Fantasy Love! Fem!Taufan! Fem!Air! Fast Alur! GaJe! dll.**_

 **Catatan: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Adanya kesamaan nama, lokasi, alur cerita dan tempat merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak lainnya.**

" _ **Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dunia manusia saja?" Usulnya.**_

 _ **Semuanya kaget mendengar usul gila Ying.**_

" _ **DUNIA MANUSIA?!"**_

Chapter 2: Go or Not?

"Dunia Manusia?!"

Ying hanya bisa diam ketika Sahabat-Sahabatnya dan Ochobot menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan horror.

Yaya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau gila, ya? Mana mungkin kita ke dunia manusia? Itu'kan melanggar hukum Fairy Tale-"

"Barang siapa peri yang mencoba untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia akan dikenakan sanksi yang berat, yaitu hukuman mati. Tertanda, Ratu Shiva," Ujar Ochobot memotong perkataan Yaya, membaca buku peraturan Fairy Tale.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap malas Fairy Doll itu. Ochobot memberikan wajah innoncentnya, "What?"

Ying mendecak kesal.

"Oh Come On! Itu'kan hanya peraturan! Lagipula, 'kan ada Taufan! Dia'kan anaknya Ratu Shiva!" Elak Ying.

"Tapi Ying, kita semua'kan tahu. Dunia Manusia itu berbeda dengan Fairy Tale!" Seru Air membantah Ying.

Ying menatapnya tajam, "Hello? Emangnya kau yakin 100%? Emangnya kau pernah melihatnya?" Desak Ying.

Air terdiam, Ying sudah memojokkannya.

"Jawab aku, Air! Tidak'kan!"

Air menatap kesal terhadap Ying, "Argh! Iya! Memang tidak! Tapi'kan Profesor **Jung Eunji** (2) sudah bilang kepada kita, kalau Dunia Manusia dengan Fairy Tale World berbeda!" Seru Air tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Tidak perlu bertengkar!"

Taufan pun memisahkan mereka berdua agar tidak bertengkar lagi.

Keduanya saling membuang muka mereka, tak mau saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Jadi kalian mau pergi ke Dunia Manusia? Apa kalian tidak takut akan Ratu Shiva?" Tanya Ochobot khawatir.

Taufan berpikir sesaat, "Emm… Kami-"

"Ya! Kami memang mau pergi!" Potong Ying (lagi) antusias.

Semuanya langsung menatap Ying tajam.

"Ying! Terlalu berbahaya!" Tegur Yaya.

Ying tersentak lalu menatap mereka kecewa, namun seketika pandangan itu berubah tajam.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau kalian masih mau diperintah oleh Ratu Shiva, terserah. Jadilah apa yang kalian mau! Aku lebih baik pergi ke Dunia Manusia! Terserah kalian mau ikut atau tidak!"

Taufan, Yaya, dan Air hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Ying. Mereka bertiga sama-sama kaget melihat kemarahan Ying.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Selalu ingin menang sendiri!" Gumam Air kesal. Yaya mendesis, menyuruhnya diam.

Taufan merenung. Perkataan Ying barusan benar-benar sampai dihatinya.

"Kurasa… Ying kecewa dengan kita."

Ujaran Taufan menarik perhatian mereka bertiga.

"Kecewa? Maksudnya?" Bingung Yaya.

Taufan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, "Ying ingin melihat kita bebas. Ying ingin melihat kita bahagia. Bahagia tanpa peraturan dari Ratu Shiva. Itu sebabnya ia menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana bahayanya Dunia Manusia! Kalau terjadi apa-apa? Gimana?" Bantah Air.

"Tapi… kasihan Ying," Timpal Yaya.

Air menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih, aku hanya khawatir. Ini semua demi keselamatan kita juga!"

Mata Air mulai berkaca-kaca. Dirinya yang perlahan tegar kini mulai rapuh.

Taufan menepuk bahu Air, "Kami tahu perasaanmu."

Ochobot menatap sedih mereka. Rasa Iba dihati Ochobot kian merajarela.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kalian bertanya kepada Profesor Jung Eunji. Mungkin dia bisa memberitahu kalian bagaimana Dunia Manusia yang sebenarnya," Usul Ochobot.

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Taufan.

"Kau jenius, Ochobot! Ayo kita temui Profesor Jung Eunji!"

Air dan Yaya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bertiga pun mengepakkan sayap di punggung mereka, terbang menuju rumah Profesor Jung Eunji.

Ochobot tersenyum kecil sambil memandang kepergian mereka.

…

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Eunji tersentak ketika mendengar Pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

" **Nugu(3)?** "

Taufan, Yaya, dan Air mengnyerit heran mendengar respon dari Prof. Jung Eunji.

"Nu-Nugu? Apa itu Nugu?" Bingung Taufan. Yaya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

Eunji yang menyadari adanya senyap suara pun akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Taufan.

"Ah! **Annyeonghasimnika(4),** Puteri Taufan!" Seru Eunji sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, member hormat kepada Taufan.

Taufan, Yaya, dan Air semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan bicara Profesor Eunji.

Eunji pun akhirnya menyadari kesalahan bicaranya.

"Ah! Maksudku, Selamat Siang Puteri Taufan! Maaf atas kesalahanku, aku sudah terbiasa berloga bahasa korea," Ujar Eunji malu.

Taufan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa, Profesor Jung Eunji. Tapi, Panggil saja aku Taufan ya! Tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Puteri!"

Eunji mengnyerit, "Loh? Kenapa? Puteri'kan menerus Kerajaan Fairy Tale ini."

Hati Taufan menciut sedih. Senyuman dibibirnya sedikit menghilang. Air dan Yaya menatapnya khawatir.

Eunji gugup ketika melihat Taufan sedih karenanya.

"Em… Si-Silakan masuk! Ayo jangan malu-malu!" Seru Eunji mengalihkan topik. Mereka pun masuk ke Rumah Eunji.

"Woww…"

Ketiganya menatap kagum Rumah Eunji yang isinya peralatan laboratium dan juga buku-buku tebal yang berderet diatas rak.

"Wow… Rumah Profesor Jung Eun-"

"Eitss… Panggil saja Eunji. Tak perlu lengkap. Jika aku harus menganggap kalian orang biasa, maka kalian pun harus menganggap aku orang biasa juga. **Arasseo(5)**?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Rumahmu benar-benar keren," Puji Yaya. Eunji tersipu malu.

"Ah, maaf sedikit berantakan. Aku tak sempat membereskannya, jadi ya…"

Air menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari sifat asli Eunji dibalik profesinya sebagai seorang Profesor.

"Oh ya! Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Eunji.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang sesaat, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Em… Begini, Kau pernah ke Dunia manusia bukan?"

Eunji mengangguk.

"Apakah berbahaya?" Tanya Yaya.

"Sebenarnya tidak, karena Manusia itu sama seperti kita, hanya mereka tidak punya sayap dan kekuatan seperti kita," Jelas Eunji.

Air mendesah lega.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang kalau Dunia Manusia berbeda dengan Fairy Tale World?" Bingung Taufan.

Eunji tersenyum simpul, "Karena mereka memang berbeda. Kebiasaan, Sifat, dan Bentuk Dunia mereka berbeda."

"Tapi, kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena, kami ingin pergi ke Dunia manusia."

Mata Eunji terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap horror mereka bertiga.

"A-Apa? Kalian ingin pergi ke Dunia Manusia?" Kaget Eunji.

Air mengangguk, "Iya, kami ingin sementara menjauh dari kehidupan Peri. Terlalu mengatur."

"Iya, kau bisa'kan membantu kami?" Tanya Yaya memohon.

Eunji terlihat sedang berpikir. Kelihatannya ia sedikit ragu untuk membantu mereka.

"Bu-Bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu, tetapi apa kalian yakin ingin pergi kesana?"

Dahi Taufan berkerut bingung, "Loh? Katanya tidak berbahaya."

"Memang tidak, tetapi kalian hanya bisa kembali jika kalian sudah menemukan jati diri kalian," Ujar Eunji.

Ketiganya terdiam sesaat. Resiko untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia sangat besar, tetapi jika Mereka bertahan, itu hanya akan membuat mereka sengsara.

Taufan tersenyum yakin.

"Kami Yakin. Jika kami pergi ke Dunia Manusia, pasti kami akan kembali."

Yaya mengangguk setuju, "Benar! Kami pasti akan kembali!"

Air pun ikut tersenyum setuju.

Eunji tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Tekad dan keyakinan mereka begitu tinggi, membuat Eunji terharu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu kalian, tetapi pastikan kalian menyembunyikan sayap dan juga kekuatan kalian. Rahasia Peri harus tetap terjaga," Pesan Eunji.

…

" _Aku sudah menghubungi Ying, jadi besok kita_ _tinggal pergi saja. Kau sudah bersiap?"_

Taufan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sedang mempersiapkan apa yang perlu ku bawa. Sampai ketemu besok."

" _Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok."_

Taufan mematikan **Fairy Phone(6)** miliknya.

"Emmm… Taufan, kau yakin ingin pergi?" Tanya Ochobot memastikan.

"Pergi kemana?"

Suara yang tak asing bagi Taufan membuat tubuh Taufan merinding.

Gopal menatapnya dengan penuh menyelidik.

"Emm… Tidak pergi kemana-mana kok!" Seru Taufan gugup.

Gopal menatapnya malas, "Jangan bohong. Mau kau apakan semua barang-barang ini?"

Taufan meringis. Ia sudah tak bisa mengelak jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kakaknya.

"Aku… ingin pergi ke Dunia Manusia," Ujar Taufan Pelan.

Gopal terkejut.

"Apa?! Maksudmu?!"

"Te-Tenang dulu! Aku hanya…"

"Apa?! Kau kesal dengan kami?! Kau kesal?! Baik kami minta maaf, tapi kenapa kau mau pergi ke sana?!" Bentak Gopal shok.

"KARENA AKU SUDAH GA SANGGUP!" Seru Taufan. Air mata mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku lelah dimarahi! Aku lelah diperintah! Aku lelah diatur-atur! Aku ingin menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya, dengan menyendiri di Dunia Manusia!"

Emosi Taufan meluap menjadi satu. Gopal menatap kasihan terhadap adiknya.

Ochobot hanya bisa berdiam diri, ia tak mampu berbicara apa-apa.

"Kakak mengerti. Kamu boleh pergi."

Taufan mendongak kaget, "Se-Serius?"

Gopal tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Ia mencengkram bahu Taufan sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Tapi jaga diri kamu baik-baik. Karena kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama kamu, aku gak akan bisa memaafkan diri aku sendiri."

Taufan mengangguk mengerti, "Aku janji."

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **Maaf, aku terpaksa memisahkan Chapter 2 menjadi 2 chapter, karena aku gak yakin kalau Chapter 2 sepanjang itu, apa kalian akan bosan atau tidak.**_

 _ **(2) Jung Eunji: Artist korea personil dari A Pink. Karena dia idolaku jadi aku masukin saja. Lumayan lah, iseng-iseng.**_

 _ **(3) Nugu: Bahasa korea dari Siapa.**_

 _ **(4) Annyeonghasimnika: Sapaan Formal dalam bahasa Korea**_

 _ **(5) Arasseo: Bahasa Korea dari Mengerti?**_

 _ **(6) Fairy Phone: Ponsel untuk para peri.**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow:**_

 _ **Mereka besar, seukuran dengan manusia. Thanks For Review.**_

 _ **Mei-chan 11:**_

 _ **Aku pernahnya nonton "Fairy Tail" bukan "Fairy Tale". Wkwkwk… Thanks For Review…**_

 _ **Blackcorrals:**_

 _ **Iya, Plus GemYa dan FangYing**_

 _ **Oke, Thanks bagi yang udah review, Favs, and Follow ya! I Love You!**_

 _ **Ada yang mau ngusul buat adegan di cerita ini? Boleh… Silahkan tulis di review…**_

 _ **Para Manusia? Ditunggu sahaja di Chapter yang akan mendatang…**_

 _ **Salam,  
Delia Angela**_


	3. The Human's World

" _KARENA AKU SUDAH GA SANGGUP!" Seru Taufan. Air mata mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya._

" _Aku lelah dimarahi! Aku lelah diperintah! Aku lelah diatur-atur! Aku ingin menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya, dengan menyendiri di Dunia Manusia!"_

 _Emosi Taufan meluap menjadi satu. Gopal menatap kasihan terhadap adiknya._

 _Ochobot hanya bisa berdiam diri, ia tak mampu berbicara apa-apa._

" _Kakak mengerti. Kamu boleh pergi."_

 _Taufan mendongak kaget, "Se-Serius?"_

 _Gopal tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Ia mencengkram bahu Taufan sambil menatapnya dalam._

" _Tapi jaga diri kamu baik-baik. Karena kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama kamu, aku gak akan bisa memaafkan diri aku sendiri."_

 _Taufan mengangguk mengerti, "Aku janji."_

 _ **Fairy Tale Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy & Romance**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **WARNING! Other Cast! Out Of Character! GaJe! Don't like, so don't read! Read and Review! Fast Alur! Fantasy Love! dll.**_

 _ **Catatan: Cerita ini TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYINGGUNG PIHAK MANAPUN. Adanya KESAMAAN jalan cerita merupakan KETIDAK SENGAJAAN.**_

Chapter 3: The Human's World

"Kau hati-hati, ya. Jangan sampai memberitahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," Pesan Gopal kepada adiknya sebelum dia berangkat.

Taufan tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Senyuman yang penuh dengan semangat dan keceriaan khas miliknya. Senyuman yang sangat berarti bagi Gopal.

Melihat hal itu, rasa tak ingin melepaskan Taufan untuk pergi muncul kembali di hati Gopal. Ia pun memeluk tubuh adik kesayangannya itu. Taufan membalas pelukan hangat penuh kekhawatiran Gopal.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi? Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan terus mengajarimu sampai kau bisa. Tak usah pergi, ya?" Bujuk Gopal tak rela.

Taufan menggenggam tangan Gopal dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Kak?"

Ia tersenyum penuh arti, seolah mengatakan 'percayalah padaku'. Gopal menghela nafas pasrah. Tekat adiknya kelihatannya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"Baiklah. Kabari aku ya nanti."

Taufan mengangguk.

Perlahan, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Kerajaan Fairy Tale World.

Meski sejujurnya Taufan pun tak ingin pergi, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk pergi. Entah perasaan apakah itu.

Gopal menatap kepergian Taufan dengan rasa tak rela. Ochobot yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Ia tahu Gopal sangat menyayangi Taufan. Dialah satu-satunya adik bagi Gopal. Pasti sungguh berat merelakan dia pergi ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak ada yang membuka mulut mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan kekhawatiran mereka masing-masing.

SKIP TIME…

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Bingung Yaya ketika Eunji menghantarkan mereka ke sebuah Gua kecil dihujung Fairy Tale World.

Jelas sekali tak ada yang pernah kesini, sebab sangat jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Kalau pun mereka tahu, mereka pun mungkin tak akan pernah mau pergi kesini. Tempat ini sungguh menyeramkan.

Eunji mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Yaya, " **Ne(7),** Ini tempatnya."

Air meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rasa takutnya terhadap hal-hal yang berbau mistis muncul kembali.

Ia pun mundur kebelakang, menjauhkan diri dari tempat tersebut.

Ying mengnyerit menatapnya, "Kau kenapa, Air? Takut?"

Air menggeleng cepat, "Gak. Aku gak mau mau kesana. Kalian lihat saja! Gua itu gelap! Kita juga gak tahu apa yang ada didalam sana!"

Eunji tersenyum melihat tingkah Air.

"Air, Kau tenang saja. Didalam sana tidak menyeramkan kok. Justru didalam sana penuh dengan keajaiban," Ujar Eunji.

Taufan menatap Eunji curiga, "Sungguh? Bagaimana jika kau berbohong? Kami'kan tidak tahu."

Yaya mendengus.

"Guys, Eunji sudah pernah ke Dunia Manusia bukan? Pasti dia tahu bagaimana pergi ke Dunia Manusia!" Seru Yaya membela Eunji.

"Kalau kalian masih tidak percaya. Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian untuk pergi ke dalam. Setuju?" Usul Eunji.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, tak lama akhirnya mereka setuju.

Mereka semua pun memasuki Gua tersebut. Sangat gelap didalam, sampai-sampai mereka tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Ugh… gelap sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun," Lenguh Taufan. Ying mengangguk setuju.

"Emm… Tak ada'kah satupun yang membawa latern?" Tanya Yaya.

Eunji kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai diujung. Tetaplah menelusuri jalan," Jawab Eunji santai.

Mereka pun akhirnya menurut.

Tak lama, mereka sampai diujung lorong Gua gelap tersebut.

"Hei, ada pintu!" Seru Yaya.

"Disinilah kalian akan masuk ke Dunia Manusia. Masuklah dan selesaikan teka-teki yang ada untuk dapat bisa pergi ke Dunia Manusia," Jelas Eunji singkat.

Dahi Taufan mengerut, "Kau tak ingin ikut?"

Eunji menggeleng kecil, " **Aniyo(8),** Aku rasa kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian. Bukan'kah begitu? Lagipula aku tak ingin mengganggu misi kalian."

Taufan menghela nafas mengerti.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menghantarkan kami. **Gamsahamnida(9)**!" Seru Taufan riang sambil mengucapkan logat korea.

Eunji terkekeh melihatnya, " **Cheonmaneyo(10)."**

Eunji pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia yakin bahwa keempat peri itu bisa menuntaskan teka-teki di dalam dengan mudah tanpa bantuannya.

"Kalian siap untuk pergi ke Dunia manusia?" Tanya Taufan. Ketiga temannya mengangguk dengan antusias.

Taufan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia pun membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Keempat peri itu terkejut dan juga kagum melihat didalam gua tersebut terdapat tempat yang benar-benar ajaib.

Banyak bunga-bunga mawar yang bermacam-macam warna. Pepohonan hijau disekeliling mereka. Sungai kecil yang mengalir dengan tenang.

Yang jelas, mereka seperti berada di dalam mimpi.

"Wow…" Gumam Taufan takjub.

"Te-Tempat apa ini?" Bingung Ying. Yaya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Kita harus bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki yang ada didalam sini," Ujar Air mengingat perkataan Eunji tadi.

"Tapi, teka-tekinya apa?"

Mereka berempat masuk kedalam kebingungan. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki disini jika mereka saja tak tahu apa itu teka-tekinya?

Mereka berempat duduk terdiam di dalam tempat tersebut. Tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Hoamm… Aku bosan," Protes Ying. Taufan mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga."

"Sebenarnya teka-teki yang dimaksud Eunji itu apa? Tidak ada apa-apa disini kecuali tanaman-tanaman disekitar kita," Pikir Yaya frustasi.

Air berpikir sesaat merenungkan perkataan Eunji.

" **Disinilah kalian akan masuk ke Dunia Manusia. Masuklah dan selesaikan teka-teki yang ada untuk dapat bisa pergi ke Dunia Manusia,"**

Air terperangah mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu Dia! Aku paham maksud Eunji yang sebenarnya!" Seru Air girang.

Taufan menaikkan alisnya penasaran, "Sungguh? Apa itu?"

"Disini, kita ditantang. Seberapa besar niat kita untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia. Tempat ini menyuruh kita untuk bekerja sama menyelesaikan misteri jalan ke Dunia Manusia. Itulah yang dimaksud Eunji dengan teka-teki!"

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, "Oh! Aku paham! Kau jenius, Air!"

Air tertawa, "Makasih, Yaya."

Ying tanpa sengaja melihat ada sebuah pintu di pojok tempat ini.

" _Pintu yang misterius,"_ Pikir Ying.

"Semua, lihat pintu itu!"

Mereka bertiga yang tadinya mengobrol sebentar pun ikut menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Ying. Yaya mengnyerit curiga.

"Pintu apa itu?" Ying mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Dari pada bingung, mending kita lihat langsung aja!" Usul Taufan.

Mereka pun menghampiri pintu tersebut. Pintu ini berukuran cukup kecil daripada mereka. Mereka pun juga harus menunduk untuk memperhatikannya.

"Engh… Terkunci!" Protes Yaya sambil mencoba membuka pintu.

"Mungkin… ini pintu masuk menuju Dunia Manusia," Pikir logika Air. Ying menimpalinya, "Mungkin saja."

"Tapi bagaimana cara agar kita bisa masuk? Ini'kan terkunci," Bingung Yaya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita cari kuncinya!"

Kemudian, keempat peri itu mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu misterius tersebut. Berbagai celah mereka telusuri untuk bisa menemukannya. Dari dibalik semak belukar, pepohonan, rumput, dan sebagainya.

Namun mereka sama sekali tak menemukan kunci untuk membuka pintu.

"Istirahat dulu yuk," Usul Ying karena mereka sama sekali tak menemukan kunci ataupun sesuatu untuk bisa membuka pintu misterius itu.

Mereka beristirahat di dekat sungai. Bercanda dan mengobrol sambil bermain-main dengan air sungai yang berkilauan.

"Airnya berkilauan," Komentar Taufan. Yaya menatap kagum air yang disinari mentari hingga berkilauan itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Air melihat sebuah toples yang dikelilingi cahaya berwarna violet tak jauh dari mereka. Rasa penasarannya mulai bangkit. Dia pun mengambil toples tersebut.

"Hei, lihat ini!" Seru Air memperlihatkan toples yang ia temukan.

Taufan dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat Toples yang bercahaya itu.

"Apa itu? Cantik banget!" Kagum Yaya.

Ying mengambil toples dari tangan Air lalu membukanya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat didalam toples tersebut ada…

"KUNCI!" Seru mereka semua bersamaan. Kunci tersebut berkilauan cahaya pelangi, membuat Keempat peri tersebut tak mau melepas pandangan mereka dari kunci itu.

"Ayo kita buka pintu itu!"

Dengan semangat 45(?), mereka segera berlari menuju pintu misterius dan hendak membukanya. Namun perkataan Air membuat nyali mereka mengecil.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau didalamnya ada monster laba-laba ganas yang ingin memakan kita?"

Yaya yang hampir saja ingin membukanya terdiam tak bergerak.

"Air ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana kalau ini bukanlah pintu menuju dunia manusia?" Pikir Yaya.

Keraguan timbul dihati mereka. Rasanya diantara ingin dan tidak ingin, namun jika mereka tidak membukanya, mereka tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada didalamnya sampai kau mencobanya," Ujar Ying mencoba berpikiran positif.

"Ying benar, jika memang itu monster laba-laba, mau tidak mau kita hadapi sahaja," Timpal Taufan.

Air tersentak mendengarnya, "Maksudmu kita mau mati konyol?"

"Argh! Aku gak mau buka! Kamu aja, Air!" Seru Yaya sambil menyerahkan kunci tersebut ke Air.

Air menganga tak percaya.

"Kok aku?! Ying aja!" Kembali Air memberikan kunci itu ke Ying.

"Hah? Em… le-lebih baik, Taufan aja yang buka!" Ying langsung memberikannya ke Taufan.

Taufan tak mampu berkutik lagi, masa dia kasih kunci itu ke Yaya? Berarti mereka mau ngoper-ngoperan kunci terus gitu?

Ya, Taufan harus mengalah.

"Hah… kalian ini seperti anak kecil aja. Baiklah, aku yang buka."

Taufan berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan rasa takut dihatinya. Ia pun memasukan kunci ditangannya ke lubang pintu tersebut.

CKREKK…

Cahaya emas berkilauan pun keluar setelah Taufan membuka pintu tersebut. Sebuah jalan tangga menurun yang dikelilingi cahaya dan juga serbuk-serbuk emas.

"Huhh… nasib baik ini memang jalannya," Lega Yaya. Air mengangguk setuju.

Ying mendengus, "Tuh'kan? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada didalamnya sampai kita mencobanya!"

Mereka berdua menatap malas Ying yang merasa dirinya benar.

"Yaelah, tadi kamu juga gak mau buka'kan?" Sindir Yaya.

"Sudah! Ayo kita pergi ke Dunia manusia!"

"Ayo!"

ZING…

Cahaya keemasan itu seolah membutakan penglihatan mereka. Mereka hanya merasa diri mereka seolah melayang melewati dimensi lain dari dunia mereka.

Perlahan cahaya tersebut menghilang.

Indera penglihatan mereka pun akhirnya kembali berfungsi dengan baik.

Hati mereka tercekat melihat mereka sekarang sudah berada di Dunia yang sejak awal mereka ingin kunjungin.

.

.

.

"DUNIA MANUSIA!" Seru mereka girang. Mereka meloncat penuh bahagia dan saling berpelukan karena hati mereka berbunga-bunga.

Orang-orang yang melintasi tempat mereka mengnyerit bingung melihatnya.

"Oh ya! Hilangkan sayap kita!"

Keempat peri tersebut menjentikan jari mereka, seketika sayap dipunggung mereka memudar dan akhirnya lenyap. **(Peri bisa menghilangkan sayap mereka, namun jika mereka terkena air, sayap mereka kembali muncul)**

"Ukh-huk!"

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat Yaya terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" Kaget Air khawatir.

"Ukh-huk! Udara apa ini? Ukh-huk! Kotor banget! Kita bisa mati!" Seru Yaya panik.

Mereka pun ikut menghirup udara disekitar mereka.

"Engh… ada karbon berbahaya yang tercampur dengan udara disini, sehingga kualitas udaranya menurun," Jelas Air sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ikh! Memangnya manusia tidak mengerti ya kalau karbon itu sangat beracun? Bisa-bisa mereka mati! Malah panas banget lagi!" Protes Ying sambil mengipas-ngipas badannya.

"Iya, pemanasan Global juga terjadi di Dunia ini. Benar-benar parah. Lama-kelamaan, dunia ini pasti akan hancur," Timpal Taufan.

"Fiuhh… Untung saja kita para peri tahu bagaimana cara menjaga dunia kita. Aku gak bisa membayangkan kalau dunia kita kayak gini," Kata Ying bersyukur penuh kelegaan.

Mata Yaya menangkap seekor anjing yang diikat lehernya dan digiring oleh manusia di seberang mereka.

"Astaga! Kekejaman dunia! Lihat itu!" Seru Yaya menunjuk apa yang dia lihat.

"Wah, parah! Ayo kita kesana!"

Mereka langsung lari keseberang, tanpa sadar bahwa mereka melewati jalan raya.

TIN… TIN…

Suara klakson mobil yang ingin menerjang mereka terdengar. Keempat per tersebut langsung lari menghidarinya.

"GYAA!"

Motor juga nyaris menerjang mereka jika sajamereka tak waspada. Mereka langsung terburu-buru ke seberang. Nafas mereka berempat tersegal-segal dan juga takut.

"Aish! Gila! Monster apa itu? Seram banget!"

"Iya, jantungku kayak mau copot aja nih rasanya."

Taufan menggeleng tak percaya melihat sadisnya dunia manusia ini. Berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang aman."

Taufan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapannya karena ia tak melihat-lihat.

"Aduh!" Seru keduanya kesakitan.

Kopi yang ada di genggaman manusia itu juga tumpah ke baju pemuda dihadapan Taufan.

Mereka berempat menatap horror kejadian dihadapan mereka.

"Hei!"

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **Maaf jika Chapter kali ini agak sedikit rada-rada gak jelas gitu, soalnya aku lupa kalau hari ini hari minggu (waktunya update) jadinya terburu-buru gitu.**_

 _ **Nah, kalau yang kurang jelas akan usaha keempat peri untuk pergi kedunia manusia, kalian cukup melihat MV Brand New Days – A Pink. Soalnya aku nyontoh dari situ.**_

 _ **(7) Ne: Bahasa korea dari Ya**_

 _ **(8) Aniyo: Bahasa Korea dari Tidak**_

 _ **(9) Gamsahamnida: Bahasa korea dari Terima kasih**_

 _ **(10) Cheonmaneyeo: Bahasa korea dari Sama-sama**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **FireBluePhoenix:  
**_ Ya, BoBoiBoy Elemental dan Fang jadi manusia. Thanks For Review!

 _ **Mey-Chan11:  
**_ Iya. Aku KPOPERS. Siapa Idol Fav. kamu? Thanks For Review!

 _ **RampagingSnow:  
**_ Ya, emang aku ini tak berbakat TuT. Sampai-sampai kagak tahu mau direview kayak gimana. Thanks For Review!

 _ **SitiWulandari:  
**_ Wah, akhirnya ada yang penasaran juga! Makasih! Thanks For Review!

 _ **Blackcorrals:  
**_ Ya, makasih semangat ya! Salam manis dari Taufan n Friends! Thanks For Review!

 _ **AnnisaArliyaniWijayanti:  
**_ Ya, makasih sudah mau penasaran loh. Thanks For Review!

 _ **Kurapika:  
**_ Ya, makasih doanya. Kau juga jaga kesehatan ya! Thanks For Review!

Oke, tanpa babibu lagi.

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVS, AND FOLLOW YA!

Salam,  
Delia Angela


	4. Meet With 'Friends'

"Hei!" Seru pemuda yang ditabrak Taufan, tak terima dengan perbuatannya yang telah membuat bajunya ketumpahan kopi yang hendak ia minum.

Taufan gelagapan panik. Baru saja ia sampai didunia manusia, tetapi kenapa ia harus membuat masalah baru dengan manusia?

"Ma-Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Seru Taufan sambil mengambil saputangan dikantong bajunya dan mengelap baju Pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ish! Apa-apaan sih!"

Pemuda tersebut mendorong Taufan menjauh darinya. Hampir saja Taufan terjatuh jika Air tak menompang dirinya.

Yaya yang tak terima dengan perbuatan pemuda tersebut kepada Taufan pun menimpali.

"Hei! Sahabatku'kan sudah meminta maaf dan ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya, jadi kenapa kau kasar kepadanya?!"

Air mengangguk setuju, "Lagipula ia'kan tidak sengaja!"

Pemuda itu menatap tajam mereka berempat.

"Tak perlu ikut campur urusanku! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

Ying memutar bola matanya jengah, "Yasudah, sekarang yang penting Taufan sudah minta maaf, jadi masalahnya sudah selesai bukan?"

Pemuda beriris ruby itu menatap sengit Ying. Ia mendengus, "Selesai? Huh! Tentu saja belum!"

Taufan mengnyerit bingung, "Hah? 'Kan aku sudah minta maaf? Apalagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan kopiku? Kau tak ingin menggantinya begitu?"

Air mendecak kesal, "Kau'kan orang kaya, kau bisa membeli berapapun yang kau mau!"

Keempat Peri dan juga Pemuda tersebut saling tidak mau kalah. Huh... -_-

 _ **Delia Angela and Riana present to you...**_

 _ **Fairy Tale Love**_

 _ **The Story about fairy who Fall in Love with a Human, though that is Forbidden Love.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy All Chara © Animonsta**_

 _ **And Fairy Tale Love © Delia & Riana**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy & Romance**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 **WARNING! OOC (Out Of Chara)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! GaJe! Fantasy Love! Friendship Day!**

Chapter 4: Meet with 'Friends'

.

.

.

Fang, Api, dan Gempa sedang berjalan keluar dari pertokoan. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya ada janji dengan Halilintar ingin bertemu disana. Tetapi...

"Ck! Kemana sih Halilintar itu? Katanya mau bertemu disini, tapi mana orangnya?!" Seru Fang kesal. Gempa mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Mungkin dia telat," Ujar Gempa mencoba berpikir positif.

Fang mendelik padanya, "Tak datang 1 Jam itu masih dikatakan Telat?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita..."

Api hendak saja ingin mencari Halilintar, namun perkataannya tergantung ketika ia melihat pemuda yang ia cari berada di hujung pertokoan.

"Gempa, Fang, itu Halilintar'kan?" Tanya Api memastikan sambil menunjuk pemuda yang ia maksud.

Mata Fang terbelalak, "Iya! Itu Halilintar! Eh, tapi kenapa ia berdebat dengan 4 perempuan?"

"Lebih baik kita kesana saja!" Usul Gempa.

Mereka berempat pun berlari kearah Halilintar.

 _Ditempat Halilintar..._

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tahu! Yang jelas, kau harus ganti rugi! Titik!"

Taufan menghela nafasnya, "Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?" Bingung Api, Fang, dan Gempa ketika menghampiri mereka.

"Aduh... Ini siapa lagi? Mau bantuin dia juga?" Lenguh Ying.

Gempa yang belum ingin berdebat langsung bertanya kepada Halilintar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Hali? Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan keempat perempuan ini?" Tanya Gempa.

Halilintar kembali mendengus.

"Dia menabrakku, lalu menumpahkan kopi yang baru saja kubeli. Aku memintanya ganti rugi, tetapi mereka tidak mau," Jelas Halilintar.

"Jelas dong kami tidak mau! Kau'kan orang kaya, apakah sulit untuk kau agar bisa membeli kopimu lagi?" Bantah Ying.

Halilintar menatap Ying tajam, "Bukan masalah uangnya, tetapi kau tahu berapa jam aku menunggu didalam sana?"

Keduanya nyaris saling bertengkar jika Api tidak memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Wo...wo...Wo... Sabar! Sabar!" Seru Api menengah.

"Dan kau Hali, APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA LAMA KAMI MENUNGGU KEHADIRANMU?!" Sambungnya berteriak.

Halilintar menepuk-nepuk telingannya yang terasa sakit akibat 'semburan' Api.

"Iya, maaf. Aku lupa."

Taufan yang tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini pun menengah.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengganti kopimu untuk saat ini. Aku sedang tidak memiliki uang, tetapi suatu saat aku akan menggantinya," Ujar Taufan bijaksana.

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Enak saja! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu? Kau pasti akan pergi entah kemana dan tak kembali."

Yaya yang sudah mulai kesal dengan bertengkaran ini pun menimpali kembali.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu? Kau butuh jaminan? Apa yang bisa Taufan buat agar percaya dan memaafkannya?"

Gempa mendapat ide.

"Ha! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kalian berempat membantu kami dirumah saja? Kebetulan kami sudah tidak punya orang tua."

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Semuanya berteriak kaget dengan usul Gempa.

"Yang benar saja, Gempa?" Seru Fang tidak terima. Gempa mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Fang.

"Iya, lagipula kita sama-sama untung bukan. Kalian orang baru'kan?"

Yaya tersenyum, "Iya, kami ini orang baru disini. Salam kenal, aku Yaya, ini Taufan, Ying, dan juga Air."

Api ikut tersenyum senang bertemu dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak setuju."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Halilintar yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan usul Gempa.

"Kenapa?" Bingung Gempa yang usulnya ditolak begitu saja.

"Maksudmu mereka tinggal dirumah kita begitu?"

Gempa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yang benar sa-"

"Oh ayolah, Hali! Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan daripada kita sendirian dirumah kita tanpa orang tua yang menyebalkan itu! Ya'kan, Air?"

Air sedikit tersentak ketika namanya dibawa-bawa oleh Api. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk.

Fang mendengus, "Karena ini Gempa yang memintanya, aku izinkan mereka tinggal dirumahku."

Ying menatapnya kesal, "Kalau gak ikhlas bilang saja dong! Gitu banget sih!"

"Yee... Suka-suka dong!"

Yaya hanya memijit keningnya. Kenapa disetiap 'fanfic' mereka harus bertengkar terus? Tak sadar apa kalau mereka lagi beda cerita 'fanfic'? 'Kan ini Fairy Tale Love, bukan Goo- eh? Kok ngelantur sih? Lanjut aja! #abaikan

Halilintar berpikir sebentar lalu melirik Taufan yang sedikit tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran Fang dan Ying.

Entah kenapa, hati Halilintar seolah deg-degan melihat wajah Taufan yang berseri sekarang.

Namun segera ia menepis pikirannya.

"Hah... Baiklah! Mereka boleh tinggal!" Pasrah Halilintar, tak ingin bertengkar dengan keempat temannya yang menurut dirinya memaksa itu.

"Yeay!" Semua bersorak girang, kecuali Halilintar, Fang, dan Air.

"Terima kasih, Hali!" Seru Taufan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Pipi Halilintar tiba-tiba sedikit merona tipis. Ada apa ini?

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Yaya, Fang dengan Ying, Api dengan Air, dan Hali dengan Taufan," Atur Gempa memasangkan mereka.

Halilintar, Fang, dan Ying tersentak kaget, tak terima dengan pasangan mereka.

"Apa-apaan sih, Gempa? Kenapa aku harus sama si perempuan rese ini?!"

"Dih, siapa juga yang mau sama landak ungu kayak kamu! Huh!"

"Apa?!"

Api mendecak kesal, "Kalian ini berisik sekali sih! Udah terima aja! Ayo, Air! Kita pulang!"

Air terkejut ketika Api menarik tangannya dan membawa (baca: menyeret) dirinya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Yah... Beginilah hari mereka sekarang, dengan adanya Keempat perempuan yang tinggal dirumah mereka, tentu hari mereka akan lebih meriah.

...

 **Halilintar House,**

Taufan sungguh tidak suka jika harus berjalan bersama dengan Halilintar. Sendari tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Atmosfer keheningan dan juga kecanggungan terasa diantara 2 insan ini.

Taufan menatap Halilintar yang berjalan didepannya, seolah tak peduli dengannya. Bibir Taufan mengercut, ingin rasanya ia merobek tampang sok cool itu.

Ia tak suka gayanya. Berjalan sok gagak, tangan dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya, dan wajah yang ditekuk seperti itu.

"Hah... Betapa sialnya nasibku," Gumamnya pelan bergerutu kesal.

Meskipun itu pelan, suara Taufan sampai ke telinga Halilintar.

"Gak perlu bergerutu seperti itu. Kalau bukan karena Gempa, kau pikir aku mau mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku?" Balas Halilintar yang tak kalah sengitnya.

Taufan mendengus mengejek, "Ya, terserah."

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Halilintar dan Taufan pun sampai dirumah Halilintar.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah." Ajak Halilintar datar.

Taufan mendecak.

"Kau ini ingin mengajak atau tidak sih? Tidak semangat banget?" Komen Taufan.

"Berisik banget sih! Udah masuk!"

Halilintar pun mendorong Taufan paksa untuk masuk kerumahnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hei! Hei!" Serunya tak terima.

"Iya, Maaf. Aku gak bakal banyak ngomong lagi deh! Maaf ya."

Melihat ekspresi Taufan yang seperti itu membuat Halilintar ingin tersenyum kecil, namun segera ia membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Disini kau hanya perlu tinggal saja. Aku tak perlu bantuanmu dirumah ini. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Paham?" Jelas Halilintar dingin.

Dahi Taufan berkerut bingung, "Lho? Bukannya kata Gempa, aku harus membantumu? Lagipula aku gak enak kali kalau harus diam doang tanpa berbuat sesuatu?"

Rasanya Halilintar mau menghajar Taufan saat ini juga, namun mengingat ia adalah perempuan membuat niatnya itu harus ditahan.

"Kau ini... Masih mending udah dikasih enak, bukannya nurut aja gitu? Yang penting, kau hanya duduk diam dirumahku. Paham?" Jelasnya sekali lagi dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Merinding menghampiri Taufan seketika melihat wajah Halilintar yang menyeramkan itu. Taufan hanya tersenyum kaku lalu mengangguk dengan cepat.

Merasa sudah cukup menerangkan, Halilintar pun meninggalkan Taufan sendirian dirumah.

Taufan membuang nafasnya lega.

"Astaga, itu Manusia apa hantu? Seram banget!"

 **Gempa House,**

"Ohh... Jadi kau ini dari desa sebelah."

Yaya mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu dirinya berbohong, namun ia harus berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin bukan ia menceritakan 'siapa' sebenarnya dirinya.

"Iya... Aku dan ketiga temanku sengaja kesini. Biasa, cari rumah baru. Hehehe..." Ujarnya.

Kelihatannya Gempa mempercayai perkataan Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja disini. Jujur saja, semenjak Ibuku kerja diluar kota, aku kesepian dan bingung harus berbuat apa di rumah ini. Mungkin dengan adanya kau, aku bisa terbantu," Pikir Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Ya, semoga aku bisa membantumu. Dan, terima kasih karena sudah memberiku tempat tinggal ya."

"Sama-sama,"

Yaya cukup senang mendapat teman seperti Gempa yang sangat ramah dan baik hati. Semoga saja ia tak membuat masalah dengan Gempa.

"Nah, ini dia rumahku."

Rumah Gempa cukup besar, namun sederhana. Bagi Yaya itu sudah cukup.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Gempa.

Keduanya pun memasuki rumah Gempa.

Yaya terkagum melihat rapinya rumah Gempa. Segala perabotan tersusun manis disetiap pojok rumahnya. Menurutnya, Gempa adalah anak yang rajin.

"Rapi banget, Gempa. Kau yang membereskan semua ini?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

Gempa kembali mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Wow... Kau ini hebat ya?" Puji Yaya.

Gempa tertawa canggung, "Biasa saja kok..."

Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab. Semoga saja begitu...

 **Api House,**

Air hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Api menuju rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tak berani berkomentar, takut Api akan marah.

"Huh! Mereka itu menyebalkan ya, Air?" Ujar Api berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Air tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Api mengnyerit melihatnya, "Kau ini bisu ya? Kok gak bilang apa-apa sendari tadi?"

Menyadari kebingungan Api akan sikapnya membuat Air terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisu. Aku hanya bingung harus berkata apa," Jelas Air.

Api memangut paham.

"Oh ya, saat sampai dirumahku nanti, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak ingin kau dianggap seperti pembantu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok," Ujar Api.

Air terkejut. Padahal ia ingin sekali membantu Api karena sudah baik kepadanya.

"Tapi..."

"Sstt..." Api menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Air, yang membuat hati Peri ber-ras Mermaid itu berdegup kencang.

Jarak antara wajah Api dan Air benar-benar dekat. Sangat dekat.

"Tidak perlu tapi-tapian. Ikuti saja, oke?" Kata Api sedikit dingin. Air berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya itu, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Air menganga melihat isi Rumah Api yang sungguh berantakan. Sepertinya Api tak pernah berniat membersihkan rumahnya.

"Hehehe... Maaf ya agak berantakan. Oke, aku pergi duluan ya? Dah!"

Api pun meninggalkan Air yang masih agak shok akan keadaan rumah Api.

Inisiatif Air muncul. Ia pun memiliki ide yang hebat dan dijamin, Api pasti menyukai idenya itu.

 **Fang House,**

"Ini rumahmu?" Kaget Ying melihat rumah Fang yang tergolong besar itu.

Fang bergumam, "Ya, ini rumahku."

Ying tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya itu.

"Sudahlah, gak usah kagum begitu. Masuk saja."

Mendengar itu, Ying langsung menepis kekagumannya.

"Dih? Siapa juga yang kagum? Ge-er banget..." Elak Ying tak mau mengaku, karena ia tahu jika ia mengaku Fang pasti akan menertawainya.

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau sajalah! Yang jelas, sana masuk dan beres-beres! Aku mau pergi sebentar!"

"Heh? Enak saja! Memangnya aku pembantu apa?"

Tak ada respon dari Fang, meskipun didalam hatinya Fang tertawa, tapi tampang coolnya harus tetap dijaga tentunya.

Ying kesal melihatnya. Dengan berat hati, Ying pun TERPAKSA masuk ke rumah Fang.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA, FANG! INI RUMAH ATAU KAPAL PECAH?!"

"Pfftt..."

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Hi! Akhirnya setelah lama tak mengupdate Fic. Fairy Tale Love ini, ada juga waktu luang untuk menulis! Wkwkwk...**_

 _ **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa semua! Mohon maaf ya jika Author ada salah ^^!**_

 _ **Oh ya, apa ada yang mau ngusul ide-ide menarik untuk Fanfic ini? Silahkan tulis di kolom review ya ^^**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **EruCute03: Ya, ini udah lanjut kok ^^**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow: Ya, yang nabrak Taufan itu si Halilintar.**_

 _ **Sitiwulandari: Ya, ini udah lanjut...**_

 _ **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti: Yang nabrak Taufan adalah... Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Wkwk...**_

 _ **Blackcorrals: Enggak kok, baju Taufan gak basah, tapi baju Halilintar yang basah...**_

 _ **aquilacarssa: Iya, Halilintar yang ngomong...**_

 _ **Hikaru. Q.A: Iya, begitu deh...**_

 _ **°ºoĸế(-**_ _ **͡**_ _ **.**_ _ **•**_ _ **͡**_ _ **)(y), Thanks For Review ya!**_

 _ **Kali ini aku ingin tambahkan Quiz!**_

 _ **Quiz: Kira-Kira, insiatif yang dimaksud Air itu apa ya?**_

 _ **A. Ngerjain Api?**_

 _ **B. Masak buat Api?**_

 _ **C. Beresin rumah Api?**_

 _ **Ditunggu ya!**_

 _ **Please Review! Favs! And Follow!**_

 _ **Pai! Pai!**_


	5. Surprise For You (Part 1)

"Hah..."

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Ying menghela nafas seperti itu.

Dengan tidak sudinya Ying mengepel lantai rumah Fang dengan perasaan yang benar-benar kesal dengan si pemilik rumah yang ia tinggali.

'Ish! Sungguh sialnya nasibku! Kenapa aku tinggal dengan si Landak ungu yang bisanya cuman memerintah doang?' Batinnya tak terima.

Karena ia benar-benar tak terima dengan perintah Fang, Ying pun mengepel lantai rumah Fang tanpa memeras dahulu kain pelnya, sehingga lantai rumah Fang becek semua.

Toh, dia juga tak mungkinkan memeras kain tersebut? Jika tangannya terkena air, habis sudah penyamarannya...

 **Kriettt... Brakk!**

"Aku pulang.".

Fang pun akhirnya pulang kerumahnya. Dengan malas, Fang memasuki rumahnya tanpa sadar kalau lantai rumahnya becek.

Ying yang menyadari hal itu tersentak.

"Fang, hati-hati! Lantainya-"

 **Gubrak!**

"Aduh!"

"-becek."

Benar saja, Fang jatuh terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya. Bokongnya sukses mencium lantai licin dibawahnya.

Ying menutup mulutnya shok melihat Fang yang terjatuh seperti itu.

"Aduh... Ying!" Seru Fang kesal sambil mengelus bokongnya yang terasa perih.

"Pfftt..." Ying mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak buyar melihat ekspresi Fang yang terlihat kesakitan bercampur kesal.

"Hahaha... Rasain tuh! Siapa suruh nyuruh-nyuruh orang? Kena sendiri'kan? Hahaha..."

Tawa Ying terpaksa lepas karena dia sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya.

Fang menatapnya tajam. Seenaknya saja dia tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Ck! Bukannya bantuin, malah diketawain!"

Ying menghapus setitik air mata yang tak sengaja keluar dari kelopak matanya akibat tertawa.

"Hahaha... Sorry, Sorry. Sini kubantu."

Ying pun menghampiri Fang yang masih kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar, Ying pun tak sengaja menginjak lantai becek tersebut, sehingga Ying pun ikut terjatuh terpelesat.

"GYAA!" Pekik Ying kaget.

Akhirnya Ying pun jatuh menimpa Fang.

Keduanya terdiam menatap wajah mereka masing-masing yang hanya berjarak 1 cm.

Ada perasaan yang membuat mereka tak mau melepaskan pandangan mereka, namun kenapa?

Wait? Tunggu?

1...

2...

3...

"AAAHH!"

 _ **Delia Angela and Riana present to You...**_

 _ **The Story about The Fairies who fall in love with a Humon, though that's Forbbiden Love...**_

 _ **Fairy Tale Love**_ __

 _ **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**_

 _ **And Fairy Tale Love © Delia & Riana**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy & Romance**_

 _ **Rating: Teen (13+)**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **1\. Halilintar x fem!Taufan**_

 _ **2\. Gempa x Yaya**_

 _ **3\. Api x fem!Air**_

 _ **4\. Fang x Ying**_

 **WARNING! OOC (Out of Character)! Typo(s)! Fast Alur! GaJe! Fem!Taufan! Fem!Air! No Boys Love! Friendship Days! And so many mistake you can found in this story!**

 **Catatan: Cerita ini MURNI berdasarkan IMAJINASI AUTHOR! Adanya KESAMAAN NAMA merupakan KETIDAKSENGAJAAN!**

Chapter 5: Surprise for You! (Part 1)

.

.

.

 _Sesaat sebelum Fang pulang kerumah..._

"Sungguh Gempa, rencanamu itu benar-benar gila!" Seru Fang tak terima.

Kini Fang, Gempa, Halilintar, dan Api sedang bersantai di Cafe sebentar untuk bertukar pikiran.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Wajarkan? Orang tua kita tidak ada sekarang, mungkin mereka bisa membantu kita mengurus rumah," Ujar Gempa membela diri.

"Tapi Gempa, kenapa harus 4 perempuan itu? Kau tahu'kan aku bermasalah dengan mereka?" Keluh Halilintar.

Tentu, dia baru saja bertengkar dengan 4 perempuan itu, dan sekarang ia harus tinggal bersama dengan perempuan yang membuat ia kesal hari ini.

"Tapi menurutku, mereka agak aneh."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Api yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

Gempa mengnyerit bingung tak mengerti maksud perkataan Api.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Ya... Kau tak lihat pakaian mereka?"

Semua baru sadar, kalau pakaian mereka itu agak sedikit aneh.

Taufan mengenakan dress mini selutut dengan hiasan pernah pernik di bagian atas dress tersebut.

Yaya pun mengenakan dress mini selutut berwarna pink muda.

Ying juga sama, hanya dress miliknya berwarna hijau-kuning.

Air pun mengenakan dress berwarna biru muda polos.

"Oh iya, mereka semua memakai dress," Ujar Fang ketika menyadari pakaian mereka yang aneh.

Api mengangguk, "Itu sebabnya aku agak sedikit bingung, untuk apa mereka mengenakan dress dihari seperti ini?"

Semuanya terdiam berpikir.

Rasa curiga akan keempat perempuan tersebut membuat mereka harus sedikit lebih berhati-hati.

...

"Hoam..." Aku menguap bosan setelah 5 menit kepergian Halilintar itu.

Bosan.

Aku benar-benar bosan.

Niatnya sih aku pengen melakukan sesuatu untuk Halilintar, tetapi mengingat seramnya wajah Halilintar membuatku berpikir 2x.

Menurutku, Halilintar pantas untuk menjadi preman jalanan. Tampangnya yang men-'death glare' itu benar-benar seram. Sekali ditatap, langsung tak berkutik.

Tetapi, apakah tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya?

Aku menghela nafas. Sungguh pilihan yang membingungkan.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling disekitar rumahnya agar bisa beradaptasi.

Memang, aku agak sedikit risih untuk tinggal dirumah orang lain. Karena tak bebas melakukan apa yang kita suka. Contohnya saat ini.

Tapi aku tak mungkin kembali kerumahku. Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk kabur dari rumah. Kira-kira Bunda sadar tidak ya aku kabur?

Aku terkikik geli mengingatnya.

Saat hendak naik kelantai dua, aku melihat pintu kamar Halilintar terbuka sedikit. Aku pun berinisiatif menutup pintu tersebut.

Bisa kubilang aku orangnya pengen tahu banyak, alias Kepo.

Rasa itu tiba-tiba muncul saat aku mengintip sedikit kamar Halilintar yang sedikit agak berantakan, namun tidak parah.

Aku menyungging senyuman dibibir ranum ku. Tak ada salahnya'kan kalau mengintip sedikit saja?

Kakiku pun melangkah masuk kekamar yang bernuansa merah-hitam itu. Tak heran, sesuai dengan warna pakaiannya.

"Kelihatannya dia Favorite sekali dengan warna merah dan hitam," pikiranku menduga.

Kasur tidurnya agak sedikit berantakan, mungkin karena ia belum sempat membereskannya.

Tanganku pun dengan lihainya melipat dan membereskannya agar menjadi rapi.

Saat ingin membersihkannya, aku melihat ada sebuah bingkai foto dibalik bantalnya.

Aku heran melihatnya, "Lho? Kenapa ada bingkai foto dibalik bantal? Aneh."

Kulihat itu foto seorang anak kecil dengan seorang wanita disebelahnya yang sedang memberikan sebungkus coklat keanak tersebut.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum geli melihat kelucuan di foto tersebut.

"Hmm... Kelihatannya Halilintar suka dengan coklat."

Sepintas ide melintas begitu saja di kepalaku.

"Oh iya! Aku akan coba untuk membuat coklat untuk Halilintar saja! Mana tahu dia itu suka dengan coklat?"

Aku pun meninggalkan kamar Halilintar dan bergegas kearah dapur.

.

.

.

"Tapi... Aku'kan tak bisa masak."

*gubrak*

...

Di Dunia Fairy Tale...

Ratu Shiva duduk tenang di meja makan, menunggu kedua putra-putrinya untuk bergabung dengannya. Meskipun hatinya masih agak kesal dengan Taufan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tak mungkin bukan dirinya harus mengusir anaknya itu.

"Pengawal, tolong panggilkan kedua anakku untuk makan siang. Ini sudah masuk waktunya," Pinta Ratu Shiva.

Pengawal itu pun mengangguk hormat lalu menjalankan perintah sang Ratu.

Ratu Shiva menghela nafas pusing. Ia baru saja kehilangan duta lagi untuk menjadi pokok kerajaannya. Namun sayang seribu sayang itu gagal lagi.

Tetapi, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang aneh seperti firasat buruk yang akan menimpa putrinya. Namun apa itu, Ratu Shiva juga tak tahu.

Pangeran Gopal dan juga Ochobot pun masuk keruang makan kerajaan.

Melihat hal itu, Ratu Shiva mengnyerit heran.

"Lho? Gopal? Ochobot? Dimana Taufan?"

Seketika Gopal dan Ochobot gelagapan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Engg... Taufan..." Bibir Gopal serasa kaku. Ia merasa tak mampu merangkai kata untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Psst... Pangeran Gopal," Panggil Ochobot berbisik. Gopal melirik kearahnya, seolah bertanya ada apa.

Ochobot menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tak setuju jika Gopal memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tingkah mereka berdua membuat Ratu Shiva kebingungan. Ia sepertinya sadar, ada yang disembunyikan mereka berdua.

"Taufan? Taufan kenapa?" Desak Ratu Shiva.

Tiba-Tiba, Penjaga kerajaan masuk ke ruang makan istana dengan tergesa-gesa sekaligus panik, seakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang besar dan menakutkan.

Ratu Shiva semakin kebingungan. Mengingat perasaan buruknya tadi membuat Ratu Shiva semakin kalang kabut.

"Ada apa penjaga?"

Salah satu penjaga pun menjawab, "Putri Taufan menghilang dari kamarnya, Ratu!"

.

.

.

Deg.

Jantung Ratu Shiva seakan berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Shok berat mendengar pesan yang sangatlah buruk baginya.

"A-APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Reaksi dari Ratu Shiva sedikit membuat Gopal terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bundanya akan sepanik itu.

Perlahan, Ratu Shiva merasa badannya melemas. Pusing nan hebat dirasakannya dibagian kepalanya. Dan perlahan ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Badan Ratu Shiva ambruk ditempat.

Semua penjaga dan juga Pangeran Gopal dan Ochobot tersentak kaget. Seisi ruangan langsung menjadi semakin panik.

"RATU SHIVA!"

Mata Gopal terbelalak kaget, "Astaga! Bunda!"

Segera, Gopal langsung menghampiri Bundanya yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Bunda! Bunda, bangun! Bangun!"

Diceknya nafas bundanya. Gopal berangsur lega menyadari Bundanya masih hidup, namun itu masih belum bisa diartikan baik.

"Ochobot! Cepat panggilkan _**Doctor Fairy (1)**_!" Pinta Gopal.

Namun, entah mengapa Ochobot merasa tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan. Seolah dirinya masih shok melihat reaksi Ratu Shiva akan menghilangnya Taufan.

'Andai saja kau tahu betapa sayangnya Bunda terhadapmu, Taufan.'

...

Air terduduk disofa ruang tamu rumah Api. Ia merasa ia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk membalas jasa Api karena mengizinkan dirinya untuk tinggal dirumah yang 'nyaman' ini.

Oke, coret kata 'nyaman'.

Rumah Api benar-benar berbeda dengan rumahnya. Rumah Api benar-benar berantakan seperti tak pernah dibereskan oleh pemiliknya.

Kalau dilihat sekilas, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira rumah Api adalah Gudng. Bukannya menjelek-jelekan Rumah milik Api, tetapi itu adalah 'Fakta'.

Air menghela nafas pasrah. Entahlah, apakah ia akan sanggup bertahan lama didunia manusia.

"Hm... Kira-kira apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas jasa Api kepadaku ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah lama berpikir, ia pun mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menarik.

"Mungkin aku bisa memasak makan malam untuknya!"

Baru saja Air hendak ke dapur, sebuah kenangan masa lalu masuk kedalam memorinya.

 _ **FlashBack On...**_

 _ **"Hah? Kau mau memasak?"**_

 _ **Seorang Fairy ber-ras Mermaid memandang penuh heran kearah Adiknya yang tersenyum memohon kepadanya.**_

 _ **Namanya Ice. Dia merupakan Kakak dari Air.**_

 _ **Air mengangguk penuh antusias, "Iya, Kak! Boleh ya? Please..."**_

 _ **Ice memutar kedua bola matanya, bisa-bisanya adiknya itu berpikir hal yang aneh seperti ini.**_

 _ **Ia pun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi adiknya yang berbeda 3 Tahun darinya.**_

 _ **"Air, dengar kakak. Kita ini Fairy ber-ras mermaid, jadi mana mungkin kita melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan api? Kau ingatkan? Api dan Air tak cocok untuk bersatu. Nanti kau yang akan terlukan," Tegur Ice lembut, berusaha membuat sang adik mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.**_

 _ **Namun sayang seribu sayang, Air masih tidak mau mengerti dan bersikeras terhadap keinginannya.**_

 _ **"Enggak, kak! Air janji gak bakal bikin masalah apapun!" Seru Air keras kepala.**_

 _ **Ice menghela nafas, benar-benar kepala batu. Ditatapnya Air agak lama.**_

 _ **Air tetap saja tersenyum, berharap kakaknya berubah pikiran.**_

 _ **'Hah... Jurus itu lagi,' gerutu Ice dari dalam hati.**_

 _ **Akhirnya hati Ice meleleh melihat 'keimutan' adiknya itu, "Oke, kamu boleh memasak. Tapi ingat! Kau tahu'kan resikonya jika kau membuat masalah?"**_

 _ **Hati Air semakin berseri-seri mendengarnya.**_

 _ **"Yeay! Terima kasih Kak!"**_

 _ **Air pun langsung dengan antusiasnya memasak untuk mereka. Sebenarnya Ice agak ragu dengan kemampuan adiknya dalam hal memasak.**_

 _ **Seingatnya, Air tak pernah tahu menahu dengan urusan dapur.**_

 _ **Setelah 1 jam berada didapur, Air pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makanan ditangannya. Anehnya, wajah Air terlihat muram.**_

 _ **Ice mengnyerit heran melihat perubahan suasana hati Air.**_

 _ **"Kenapa Air? Tadi kau senang, kenapa kau muram sekarang?"**_

 _ **Air menghampiri kakaknya sambil menunduk, "Maaf Kak, masakannya..."**_

 _ **Ice akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya.**_

 _ **"Tak apa, Air. Namanya juga baru belajar."**_

 _ **Flashback Off...**_

Air menghela nafas. Tak mungkin ia memasak jika ia tak pandai memasak.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik aku membersihkan rumah Api saja."

...

Halilintar pun kini berjalan menuju rumahnya kembali. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak akan apa yang terjadi dirumahnya.

Apa mungkin Taufan membakar rumahnya?

Atau mencuri semua barang dirumahnya?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Halilintar segera menghapus pikiran anehnya yang sudah mulai mengelantur.

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar pun sampai dirumahnya...

"Aku pulang!" Seru Halilintar.

Ia bernafas lega melihat seisi rumah masih lengkap dan normal tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"Taufan?"

Ia baru sadar gadis itu tak muncul jua.

'Apa mungkin dia pergi ya?' Batin Halilintar.

Ia pun mencoba mencarinya keseluruh pelosok ruangan, namun tetap saja Gadis berambut hitam-biru tua tersebut tak ada dimana-mana.

"Akh!"

Suara pekikan seseorang membuat telinga Halilintar menegak. Ia yakin betul, itu suara Taufan. Suara itu berasal dari dapur.

Halilintar pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah suara terserbut.

"Engh..." Taufan berusaha menggapai panci yang Halilintar letakan diatas lemari yang sangat tinggi (melebihi tinggi dirinya).

Taufan pun menjijitkan kakinya, mencoba kembali menggapai panci tersebut.

"Ayolah sedikit lagi!" Hibur Taufan, menyemangatkan hatinya.

Tetapi betapa sialnya dia, tinggi tubuhnya masih belum cukup untuk menggapai panci tersebut.

"Hah..." Taufan menghela.

Namun ia teringat akan sesuatu...

"Oh iya! Aku'kan Fairy? Kenapa aku gak kepikiran dari tadi ya?"

Taufan pun mengubah dirinya kembali ke bentuk asalnya, seorang peri.

Dengan sayap berwarna pelangi dengan germelap butiran perak mengkilap dipunggungnya, ia pun terbang keatas lemari dan mengambil panci itu dengan mudah.

"Yes! Dapat!" Girangnya.

"Taufan?"

Deg.

Mata Taufan membesar kaget mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Perlahan, digerakkannyalah lehernya menuju asal suara.

Benar saja. Halilintar hendak masuk ke dapur, tempat ia berada sekarang.

'Gawat!'

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **(11) Doctor Fairy: Fairy yang tugasnya mengobati makhluk lain seperti Doctor.**_

 _ **Oh No! Taufan ketahuan gak ya? Wah! Bahaya nih!**_

 _ **Kira-kira gimana reaksi Api yang saat liat rumahnya diberesin? Hihihi...**_

 _ **Mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ikuti terus fanfic Fairy Tale Love ini ya! Dengan cara follow my story or Follow me!**_

 _ **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti Quiz kemarin, ya!**_

 _ **Jawabannya adalah: C. Beresin rumah Api.**_

 _ **Alasan yang paling tepat diucapkan oleh: Aisyah Zoldyck807**_

 _ **Yeay! Selamat ya!**_

 _ **Buat pemenang, akan dikasih hadiah loh! Tapi bukan hadiah materi ya -_-, tapi kesempatan untuk merequest Scene-Scene menarik untuk fanfic ini. Boleh dengan pair apa saja!**_

 _ **Quiz di Chapter ini:**_

 _ **Apakah Taufan bakalan ketahuan penyamarannya? Sertai alasannya ya!**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **BlackCorrals:**_

 _ **Wah, sayangnya kamu kurang beruntung... Dicoba di Chap. Depan ya! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Vannila Blue 12:**_

 _ **Tentu. Mereka pastinya akan bertemu lagi dong. Ciee yang jawabannya betul... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Anna-chan Yhaliez Tiawati:**_

 _ **Air emang mermaid. Taufan, Yaya, sama Ying itu keturunan Fairy asli, cuman jenisnya beda-beda. Nanti tunggu aja penjelasannya di Chap. mendatang. Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **EruCute03:**_

 _ **Emang, namanya juga si Landak ungu. Wkwk... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Siti Wulandari:**_

 _ **Ciee yang jawabannya betul... Wkwk... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Aisyah Zoldyck807:**_

 _ **Wow, alasan kamu tepat banget loh! Wkwk... Selamat ya! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow:**_

 _ **Wah, jangan bimbang dong. Harus yakin ^^! Semangat juga ya! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **IceCandy03:**_

 _ **Ciee... Yang jawabannya betul... #ciaa Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **NekoLily:**_

 _ **Selamat, jawaban kamu betul! Boleh-boleh aja kok... Wkwk Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Aniara:**_

 _ **Ciee yang jawabannya tepat... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **sofy:**_

 _ **Kita liat aja reaksi Api di chapter mendatang! Wkwk... Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Hikaru Q.A:**_

 _ **Air mermaid, Taufan, Yaya, dan Ying itu Fairy, cuman jenisnya berbeda-beda. Tunggu penjelasannya di Chapter mendatang ya! Thanks For Review!**_

 _ **Alright, Terima kasih yang udah baca Fanfic gak jelas ini! Please Review, favs, and Follow my story ya!**_

Preview Chapter mendatang:

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Astaga! What Happend to My House?!"

"Oke, ayo kita ke Mall buat beli baju!"

"Wow... Kamu cantik, Yaya! Sama seperti peri!"

"Ingat tujuan kita kesini, jangan sampai kalian jatuh cinta dengan mereka!"

 **See you in the Next Chapter! ^^**

 **Salam,**

 **Delia Angela ^_^!**


	6. Surprise For You (Part 2)

'Gawat!'

Taufan mendadak panik menyadari Halilintar hendak masuk ke dapur.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia tahu penyamaranku? Oh! Tamat sudah riwayatku..."

Taufan merasa ide dikepalanya sudah terbakar habis. Apa ini saatnya dia harus membongkar semuanya?

Tetapi tunggu...

Jika ia membongkar semuanya, bisa-bisa seluruh rahasia 'Fairy Tale' akan terbongkar. Seluruh warga di Dunia Fairy Tale World akan terancam keberadaannya. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Bagaimana pun juga, Ia adalah Putri. Putri Kerajaan Fairy Tale World. Meski ia tak suka dengan jabatannya, tetapi tetaplah itu tugasnya. Ia tidak bisa menyelewengkan tugasnya.

Rasa bersalah yang mendalam akan terasa dihatinya jika seluruh manusia tahu jika 'fairy' itu nyata.

Taufan bangkit dari rasa pasrah. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Taufan?" Halilintar memasuki dapur rumahnya, tempat dimana ia mendengar suara-suara aneh.

Dahi Halilintar berkerut menyadari tidak ada siapapun didapur. Kebingungan menerpa hatinya.

'Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara, tetapi tidak ada siapapun disini,' Batin Halilintar menerka.

Tubuh Taufan berkeringat dingin. Bersembunyi dibelakang Halilintar membuatnya merasa gugup dan canggung. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Taufan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu dapur. Ia pun berlari keluar dari dapur dan segera mengganti wujudnya.

Halilintar merasa ada kejanggalan disini. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan darinya, namun ia tak bisa menuntut lebih dengan hal yang tak terjadi.

Ia pun melangkah keluar dari Dapur.

Taufan, yang sudah berubah wujud, menyambut Halilintar dengan wajah yang sangat gugup.

"Owh... emm, Hai Hali! Kau baru pulang? Hehe..."

Halilintar menatap tajam gadis berambut biru ombre dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar curiga dengan sikap Taufan yang seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

DEG...

Pertanyaan nan dingin dari Halilintar benar-benar membuat Taufan tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Sshhh..." Taufan meringis. Ia tak dapat berkutik lagi didepan Halilintar.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Taufan menghela nafas kecil, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap jika Halilintar tak bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

"Cepat bersiap. Kita akan pergi."

"?!"

 _ **Delia Angela and Rini Taviana present to You...**_

 _ **'The story about the adventure Taufan and his Friends in the Human's world. Can she hide her identity from him?'**_

 _ **Fairy Tale Love**_

 _ **Disclamer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**_

• _**Fairy Tale Love © Delia and Riana**_

 _ **Genre: Fantasy & Romance (+ Friendship)**_

 _ **Rating: T (+13)**_

 _ **OC: Ratu Shiva, Jung Eunji, dll.**_

 _ **Pair: HaliTau, FaYi, GemYa, ApiAir, dll.**_

 **WARNING! OOC (Out Of Character)! OC (Other Cast)! Typo(s) everywhere! Fast Alur! Fantasy Love! Friendship Day! MultiPair! Female!Taufan! Female!Air!**

Catatan: Cerita ini murni **IMAJINASI** sang Author! Adanya kesamaan jalan cerita, nama, lokasi, dan waktu merupakan **ketidak sengajaan!**

 **Chapter 6: "Surprise For You (Part 2)"**

Api berjalan ceria. Hatinya yang sedang senang membuat dirinya ikut bahagia. Tidak juga sih, setiap hari dia selalu saja merasa bahagia. Sekalipun hatinya sedang merasa sedih.

Mengingat hal itu, ia menjadi terbayang akan Air. Eh? Tunggu... Air?

"Lho? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran soal dia ya?" Gumam Api, bertanya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa. Mengapa ia merasa agak aneh didekat Air? Padahal baru saja dirinya mengenal Gadis manis (?) itu.

Api mendesah kecil, pemikirannya mulai terdengar ngawur.

"Tapi... kalau dilihat baik-baik, senyumannya benar-benar membuat hati adem, gitu. Gak kayak Halilintar, sekali senyum ajal menanti."

Perut Api terasa geli menyadari ia telah mengejek temannya sendiri. Toh, yang penting orangnya gak dengar'kan?

Setelah lama berpikir dalam otaknya sendiri, Api pun sampai di rumah kesayangannya. Dengan antusias, ia langsung masuk kedalam.

"Hai Air! Aku pul..."

Indera penglihatan Api menangkap kondisi rumah yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Seluruh perabotan rumah tertata rapi. Lantai rumahnya juga sangat bersih dan licin. Debu-debu yang biasanya bertebangan disembarang tempat, kini lenyap entah kemana.

Rahang Api serasa jatuh ketanah. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

"Astaga! What Happend to my house?! Siapa yang membuat rumahku jadi bersih seperti ini?!" Teriak Api histeris.

Logika Api berputar. Tidak ada lagi orang yang berada dirumahnya saat dia pergi. Kecuali...

Suasana hati Api yang ceria mendadak suram bercampur marah. Matanya berkilat kesal. Ia bangkit dan mencari gadis yang ia yakini penyebab rumahnya jadi begini

"AIR!"

Api memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Dugaannya tetap, Air ada disana. Berbaring di sofa rumahnya. Dengan penuh geram, Api melangkah mendekati Air.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! 'Kan aku udah bilang, jangan diberesin! Telinga kau bermasalah ya?! Kau benar-benar..."

Api tertegun ketika melihat Air ternyata tertidur. Omelannya berhenti. Entah kenapa Api merasa tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat wajah Air yang begitu damai dan tenang.

Api dapat melihat jelas, ada kelelahan disana. Pandangan Api langsung melunak, ia menatap Air lembut.

"Padahal sudah kularang, tapi kenapa dia begitu keras kepala?" Heran Api. Tetapi ia tak marah sekarang, meski agak kesal sedikit.

Senyuman terukir dibibir Api. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya tergerak mengelus rambut halus Air yang panjang itu.

Api berpikir sesaat, kelihatannya tubuh Air akan pegal-pegal jika ia tidur disofa.

"Hmm... Lebih baik aku pindahkan dia kekamarku saja, deh."

Dengan perlahan, Api pun menggendong tubuh Air dengan gaya bridal. Melihat wajah Air yang begitu dekat membuat hati Api menjadi agak gugup.

Dia terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat Api tak ingin melepas pandangannya dari Air.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah ini yang mereka sebut cinta?

Api tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menepis perkataannya barusan. Tak mungkin rasanya ia jatuh cinta kepada Air, gadis yang baru saja ia kenali.

Ia pun mengantar Air menuju kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh hati-hati, berusaha membuat Air tak terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hah..." Api menghapus keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya. Ternyata memindahkan seseorang dari lantai bawah ke lantai atas bukanlah pekerjaan sepele.

Ia menarik selimut dan menutup setengah tubuh Air agar ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Api pun keluar dari Kamarnya. Ia tak mau mengganggu Air.

Api melirik sedikit Air yang masih terlelap. Senyuman kembali mengembang diwajahnya. Ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Selamat Tidur, Air...'

...

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!" Jerit Fang kesakitan.

Rasa perih luar biasa dirasakannya saat Ying mengoleskan obat ke benjolan dikepala Fang akibat 'terjatuh' tadi.

Ying memutar bola matanya jengah. Sendaro tadi, telingannya terasa pekak mendengar teriakan Fang.

"Kau ini! Perih sedikit aja udah jerit-jerit gak karuan! Huh, payah!" Ejek Ying.

Fang menatap tajam Ying. Sindiran Ying benar-benar membuatnya merasa tersinggung.

"What? Hello! Siapa ya yang buat rumah becek? Siapa ya yang bikin benjolan ini? Lalala..."

Dicubitnya hidup Ying gemas. Ying meringis kesakitan, "Ih! Sakit! Fang!"

Fang tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Ying yang cemberut seperti itu.

"Haha... Udah, gak usah cemberut gitu! Nanti cantiknya hilang loh!"

Ying mengnyerit mendengar ujaran Fang barusan. Ia gak salah dengar kan? Fang? Bilang dia cantik? Wow...

"Apa?" Tanya Ying memastikan.

Fang menatap wajah Ying dalam-dalam. Ia membunuh jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Ying .

Ying gelagapan melihat Fang yang sangat dekat. Baru kali ini, ia dekat dengan lelaki. Sedekat ini.

"Jangan Ge-er! It was a joke! Lol!"

Ying menganga tak percaya. Sekali lagi, Fang berhasil mengerjainya.

"Fang!"

"Aduh! Aduh! Sshh... Iya! Iya! Ampun!"

Cubitan maut mungkin sesuai untuk Fang.

 **At Gempa's House...**

"Sungguhkah? Kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Gempa tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia merasa geli melihat ketidakpercayaan Yaya akan perkataannya tadi.

"Hihi... Iya, Yaya. Aku ingin kau mengganti dress mini kamu dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih simple. Merepotkan bukan jika kau mengenakan Dress setiap hari?"

Yaya terdiam. Sebenarnya, menjadi seorang fairy pasti sudah terbiasa dengan dress mini seperti ini. Tetapi, daripada Gempa curiga, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Lagipula, tidak mungkin bukan jika kau memakai pakaian yang sama setiap harinya?"

Yaya tertawa renyah, "yah... Kurasa kau benar. Baiklah, aku ikut saja deh."

Spontan, tangan Gempa menggandeng erat tangan Yaya dan menariknya.

"Oke, ayo kita ke Mall buat beli baju!"

Tanpa Yaya sadari, ia membalas gandengan erat Gempa. Membiarkannya membawa pergi dirinya kemanapun.

Entah mengapa Yaya merasa nyaman dengan genggaman Gempa yang sangat hangat. Ia serasa tak rela melepaskannya.

Apa mungkin ini...

Yaya menepis pikirannya barusan. Apa yang ia katakan? Tak mungkin ia jatuh cinta ke Manusia. Ini sungguh cinta yang terlarang.

Tetapi bagaimana jika ini sungguh-sungguh cinta?

Oh... Ia akan merasa bersalah tentunya.

Dari belakang, Yaya menatap sendu tubuh Gempa yang cukup gagah. Saat itu juga dadanya berdebar kencang.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa takut sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia sungguh jatuh cinta padanya?

...

Taufan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan rasa berbunga-bunga. Senyuman nan lebar tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

Ia membetulkan jepitan cyclone di rambutnya yang terasa agak kendor. Ia tak menyangka pemuda seperti Halilintar itu mengajaknya pergi.

Sebenarnya ada rasa ragu dihati kecilnya. Melihat sifat Halilintar, rasanya tak mungkin ia mau mengajak perempuan seperti dirinya pergi. Kecuali terpaksa. Atau malah, Halilintar ingin mengusirnya?

"Gawat! Kalau sampai dia memang mengusirku gimana? Huh... Tamat sudah."

"Oi! Mau berapa jam lagi kau berdandan?"

Taufan agak tersentak. Teguran (baca: sindiran) dari Halilintar membuyarkan pikiran negatifnya.

Ia sadar ia sudah 1 jam didalam kanar Halilintar hanya untuk bersiap-siap. Taufan mendadak panik, ia pun segera keluar dari kamar Halilintar.

"Ah... maaf! Maaf! Aku terlalu asyik bercermin! Sorry!"

Mata Halilintar terpaku melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini, ternyata bisa juga tampil feminim. Ia terlihat jauh lebih... manis sekarang.

"Ke-Kenapa? Aku jelek, ya? Maaf... Aku sama sekali tak pandai berdandan!" Seru Taufan malu. Pipinya memerah.

Halilintar menyungging senyuman tipis.

CUP...

"Kau cantik. Ayo, kita sudah terlambat."

Tubuh Taufan mematung. Dengan penuh rasa campur aduk, ditatapnya Halilintar yang terlihat sangat santai, seolah tak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Tangannya meraba bibir yang telah dicumbu oleh Halilintar.

'First Kiss-ku... sama Halilintar?'

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku tinggal ya?"

Taufan langsung sadar dan menyusul Halilintar yang sudah siap dimotornya.

Mata Taufan terbelalak melihat motor yang ia lihat saat pertama kali sampai didunia manusia, "Monster!"

Taufan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Halilintar dengan rasa ketakutan. Halilintar menatap aneh Taufan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?! Jelas-jelas ini motor!"

'Motor? Oh... jadi nama monster ini Motor,'

Taufan berdehem kecil dan melepaskan 'pelukan' tidak langsungnya pada Halilintar.

"A-Aku tahu kok! Tadi itu aku cuman bercanda!" Seru Taufan tak mau mengaku.

Halilintar menghela nafas melihat sifat aneh gadis disebelahnya ini.

Ia pun langsung menaiki motornya dan mengenakan helm. Dinyalakannya motor ninja berwarna merah-hitam itu.

.

.

.

Halilintar sadar jika Taufan masih diam ditempat. Hatinya mengumpat kesal, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Naiklah!" Seru Halilintar kesal.

Taufan yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasa agak tersinggung mendengar seruan Halilintar.

"Yaudah sih, jangan marah-marah mulu napa! Tua aja baru tahu!" Balas Taufan yang tak kalah kesalnya.

Dengan penuh amarah, Taufan langsung menaiki motor Halilintar. Karena belum siap, motor Halilintar menjadi meleng dan nyaris jatuh.

"Eh! Eh!" Halilintar buru-buru menyeimbangkan kembali motornya.

Melihat hal ini, emosi Halilintar menjadi tak terkendali. Matanya menatap tajam Taufan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuat masalah! Tak bisakah kau tak membuatku repot? Menyebalkan..."

Taufan tertegun mendengarnya. Merepotkan?

Halilintar tiba-tiba merasakan motornya agak ringan. Matanya menangkap sosok Taufan yang sudah berada disamping tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Maaf kalau aku MEMANG MEREPOTKAN. Permisi."

Taufan berbalik meninggalkan Halilintar yang terdiam. Mendengar umpatan kesal Halilintar membuat Taufan sadar, tak seharusnya ia merepotkan Halilintar.

Mata Taufan terasa panas. Bendungan air mata dimanik shappirenya ia tahan. Ia tak mau menangis lagi.

GREP...

"GYAA!" PekikTaufan ketika merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan. Ada tangan yang mengangkat tubuhnya keatas.

Wajahnya pun berpapasan dengan wajah Halilintar.

Kini terjawab sudah. Dengan gaya Halilintar menggendong tubuh Taufan dengan mudahnya.

Halilintar terkekeh kecil, "ringan banget. Kayak kertas."

Taufan yang awalnya berbunga-bunga, langsung cemberut mendengar ejekan Halilintar.

"Ish! Turunin! Kau bilang aku merepotkan bukan? Sudah turunin aja!" Seru Taufan. Dia sejujurnya kesal dengan perkataan Halilintar tadi. Meski ia sadar, ada perasaan tak enak hati padanya, tetapi bukankah dirinya tak memaksa Halilintar untuk menerima kedatangannya? Lantas, kenapa harus merasa bersalah.

Manik ruby Halilintar berputar, ia menyesal berkata seperti itu tadi. Bukan menyesal karena telah melukai perasaan Taufan, tetapi menyesal karena telah membuat mulut beo Taufan bangkit.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali, ya? Gak usah cemberut gitu! Jelek tahu."

Mata Taufan membulat mendengar ejekan baru Halilintar, hatinya yang sudah panas menjadi semakin panas hingga berapi-api.

"Kau ini! Sudah cepat turunkan aku!"

Halilintar menghela nafas. Dilepaskannya pegangan terhadap Taufan, membuat...

BRUK!

"Aww!"

-dia terjatuh mencium tanah.

Halilintar bertingkah seolah tak peduli kepada Taufan yang meringis kesakitan. Toh, dia yang meminta untuk dilepas bukan?

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya?!"

"Lho? Salah ya? Bukannya kau minta dilepaskan?"

Taufan menggeram, "iya! Tapi bukan begitu caranya! Argh! Kau-"

CUP...

Segala perkataan Taufan langsung terhenti. Bibirnya sudah dikunci (lagi) oleh bibir Halilintar.

Halilintar menyesap, menelusupkan lidahnya menuju rongga mulut Taufan dengan cara paksa.

Menyadari hal itu, Taufan menutup erat ruang masuk Halilintar. Ia benar-benar tak mau Halilintar berbuat lebih.

Tahu jika Taufan tak mau membalas ciumannya, Halilintar pun melepaskan bibir Taufan.

"..." Taufan menganga. Ditatapnya Halilintar shok.

Halilintar tersenyum penuh arti, "apa? Kau berisik, jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Sayang kau tak mau membalasnya. Bibirmu itu manis lho."

Jemari Taufan mengelus bibirnya yang masih terdapat saliva milik Halilintar. Sehabis mengejek, kini ia memuji?

"Ka-Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Kini ia merasa agak enggan menatap Halilintar karena malu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi, nanti keburu tutup. Ayo!"

Tangan Taufan ditarik menuju motor Halilintar yang sudah nganggur didepan pintu rumahnya.

Ia merasa ada getaran hati saat dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini terus menerus oleh Halilintar. Namun...

Bukankah ini... Cinta terlarang?

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **Astaga, dosa apa aku Tuhan O_O? Seharusnya Chapter ini menjadi Chapter dimana para Fairy dan Manusia di Mall! Tapi kenapa malah jadi adegan romance + kiss begini?!**_

 _ **Yap... Lagi-lagi, terpaksa aku mengundurkan adegan pembelian baju. Otak Fujoshi aku gak bisa ketahan lagi untuk gak membuat adegan kiss HaliTau.**_

 _ **Sesuai dengan permintaan salah satu guest reader juga, aku akhirnya menjadi semangat dengan segala ide yang mencret (?) dari otakku ini untuk membuat adegan kiss.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau kurang hot adegan kissnya, yang hot-hot disimpan untuk kedepannya aja ya? Soalnya kalau kepake sekarang, nanti ide buat kedepannya gak ada. *nyengir***_

 _ **Kalau ada yang nanya, kok adegan GemYa-nya dikit ya? Emmm... Entahlah, mungkin karena aku kurang terlalu suka GemYa. Tetapi akan aku usahain buat menjadikan pair ini lebih menarik lagi. Meski agak ragu...**_

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 _ **Captain Kaizo:**_

Makasih ya! Semoga ini memuaskan... *amin*

 _ **Nadya:**_

*diam* *melongo* Ok, abaikan. ASTAGA! Ternyata ada yang nge-fans sama Good Detective *nangisbahagia* Sabar ya, doain minggu depan lanjut...

 _ **Vanilla Blue 12:**_

Asyik, yang jawabannya bener... Wkwk... Makasih udah review ya...

 _ **Macaron22:**_

Jawaban yang paling tepat dengan alasan yang paling tepat! Selamat ya... Semoga bisa Update kilat #gakjamin ToT

 _ **crytal pinkie s:**_

Ciee... Yang alasannya paling tepat juga! #asiikk Semoga bisa Next kilat... #gakjamin ToT

 _ **Guest:**_

Ya... Ini udah next ^^

 _ **Siti Wulandari:**_

Makasih udah penasaran... *hormat* Ini udah lanjut kok... __

 _ **Furena Misty:**_

Yah, sabar ya Nak. Ciee yang jawabannya tepat! Hehe... Yap, pasti update (klo ide gak mentok). __

 _ **Guest:**_

Makasih sarannya. Semoga puas ya!

 _ **Aisyah Zoldyck807:**_

Kamu kurang beruntung, coba di chapter berikutnya ya! Good Luck!

 _ **Syak30Dec:**_

Terima kasih... *cengo* Fansnya nambah satu! Horey! *nangisbahagialagi*

 _ **Guest:**_

Yap. Ini udah next. Thank for review...

 _ **Jawaban Quiz: Gak ketahuan.**_

 _ **Alasan tertepat: Maracon22 & crytal pinkie s**_

 _ **Selamat buat kalian yang benar ya!**_

 _ **Quiz:**_ Kira-kira pair mana yang akan difokuskan di chapter depan?

A. Fang and Ying

B. Api and Air

Buat GemYa, kira-kira bakalan ada di Chapter 7. Ditunggu aja ya...

 _ **Alright! Terima kasih udah baca fanfic aneh bin gaje ini! Please review, favs, and follow! Karena itu memberikan aku semangat untuk tetap menulis!**_

Preview Chapter mendatang:

"GYAA!"

"Aw! Aw! Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Pergi sana! Dasar mesum!"

"Wow..., kamu cantik, Yaya! Sama seperti Peri!"

"Kau tahu... Aku lebih suka kau feminim daripada tomboi dan menyebalkan."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

"Ingat tujuan kita kesini, jangan sampai kalian jatuh cinta dengan mereka!"

 _ **Unleash your imagination and Keep Writing!**_

 _ **Delia Angela**_

 _ **Copyright**_ __ _ **2016**_


End file.
